In recent years, many inspection apparatuses for counting or inspecting target objects such as tablets have been proposed as described in the following patent documents. Although inspection methods used in the inspection apparatuses are various, an inspection apparatus in one example photographs target objects placed on an inspection base and inspects the target objects based on a photographed image.